Of Mask and Roses and Bleach and Mariasama xover
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: One year Ago he saved her, Now will she still remember him. A BleachMariasama Ga Miteru crossover. Sachiko and Ichigo


I do not own Bleach, Maria-Sama ga Miteru. This fic is a polit fic to see how it will fly. The story is inspired by Gungrave, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Jin Roh and Ghost in the Shell Solid State Society

* * *

It was raining. The clouds was dark enough to be night time, but it was the afternoon. Four male students from another high school was harassing a girl. Oddly enough the girl wasn't dressed like an average school girl. Her dress was long and her bow around her sailor coller was neatly tied. 

"Come on baby," The leader went to her. "I want to see one of the girls from Lillian up close"

The girl stayed silent.

"I heard that they don't alow boys inside the campus." Said the big one.

"You don't say." The leader went close to her."I bet you want to see how a real man is like, uh? Miss Lillian."

SLAP!!

There was a red mark on the leaders face. He rubbed it, it stung alot.

"You little bitch?" As he was about swing at her. The tall man suddenly fell to the ground holding his torso. The looked and it was a kid with orange hair no younger than the girl dressed in a black male school uniform.

"You, know it's bad to hit a lady." The kid looked at them.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked

"Who am I?" He looked at them. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ku..Kurosaki?" The leader looked at him. It was him the one and only. Then Ichigo rushed to the other two guys. He flew kicked one of the two. Then the other one went behind him and was about to whack him with the stick. Ichigo blocked the stick with his arm and he punched in the face.

"Hey carrot top." The leader yelled at him. He had the girl by the neck. "If you come close I'll..."

Then a rock was thrown at the guy's face knocking him out. At that the girl was released and dropped to the ground. Her skirt was muddy, so she tried to wipe herself off. Then Ichigo came and held his hand out.

"Here." He looked at her. "let me give you a hand." He help her up. The rain drasictlly poured.

"Thank you." the girl said politely.

"What's you name?" Ichigo asked her.

"Ogasawara" she replied. "Sachiko Ogasawara from Lillian School."

Of Mask and Roses AKA Bleach: Mask of the Phantasm

One Year Later:

Location: Karakura, Tokyo  
Time: Nighttime, Early Spring  
Year 20XX

At the small city called Karakura. Home to the savage hollows and some people with unnatural abilities. Some trained to be the best other have natural talent. To protect the people from the problematic hollows is the Shinigami. But this story is about the very few who stopped the world from total distruction...This is their story.

A premature Arrancar is chasing a girl dressed in a black kimono. She leaped on to another buliding. Her hair is short in a bob hair style. As she was running she neared to the ledge of the buliding. She looked down at the ground. Then she turned around and looked at the Arrancar.

"Foolish Shinigami" The Arrancar leaped in front of her. It looked like a giant spider with a white lion mask ripped off. "You have nowhere to go."

"_Avenge, Shurayuki-hime_" A blue waved appeared at the Arrancar. He quicky dodged it and looked where it came from. It was a kid no older than 9 years old.

"So they let little kids fight, huh?" The it used Cero on the kid. As he was about block it. Someone appeared out of nowhere blocking the cero with his huge sword.

"You alright guys?" He asked as he was still holding off the Arrancar.

"Took you long enough." The girl snapped back.

"Ok just stand ba.." As he was about to fight off the Arrancar. The boy jumped up and was about the stike him until the Arrancar grabbed him and threw him, but the girl caught him.

"Souta, you idiot." The girl yelled at him. The kid was named Souta Higurashi, the girl was named Rukia Kuchiki. Souta is a Shinigami representive apprentice. It means that he is under the current Shinigami Representive which is Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki is an unseated officer of Division 13 of the Gotei 13. The three of them are assigned to watch over the city of Karakura along with other gifted humans.

"Pale Fire Crash." Rukia shot a fire ball at the Arrancar, but he blocked it and he wnet after Rukia and Souta. Then as he was abotu swing his sword. Ichigo went into Vizard mode and blocked it with his Zangetsu.

"You guys are ok?" He asked blocking the Arrancars attacks.

"Don't worry about us!" Rukia shouted. "Just beat that Arrancar."

"Well you're welcome." Then THe arrancar came to deliver a final blow. But Ichigo dodged it and slashed the Arrancar in two.

"What a night." Rukia wiped the sweat off of her head. Then the police sirens was blairing from afar.

"Come one guys lets get out of here." Then the three if them Shunpo out of there. While the police went to the rooftops only to find the place in shambles.

Meanwhile in Musashino, a black sedan is driving on the highway heading to Shinjuku. Inside the car, was a woman reading a file label: "Project SEED." She was surounded by about three bodygaurds dress in Black armed with semi-auto matic pistols. The person that they was protecting was former Former Rosa Gigantea. She was going to the Ministry of Education and Science. Someone has been killing off the former Roses from Lillian School. Ony her and the ones who graduated a few months back had surived. Oddly enough someone had sent her a file on something called SEED and told to deliver it to the authorities.

"Rosa Gigantea," The Driver called out to her. "We're approching to the Rendezvous point."

"Thank you." She said politely..As expected from the former member of the Yamayurikai or the Mountain Lily Club. The Yamayurikai is the student council that is headed by the The three Roses. A Rose makes the important decisions within this group, since she has control over the student council. The Group is divided into three groups, Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Chinensis. They are the Major three figures At Lillian.

"Ma'am." THe driver stopped. "There is someone there." There was a large figure standing there holding what appeares to be a MG42 rifle.

"What the.." As the one guard was about to take a closer look. The figure started to fire at the car. It was firing at rapid speed shreading the car into ribbons. Then the car exploded killing everyone in it.

* * *

I finnished..I want see how this will fly. There will be some parts from Maria-sama will be removed for better story telling. The story will have three parts that will stand alone to the complex. There will be character deaths and some loss. 


End file.
